Samuel Hyberson the Rat
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Appearance Hyberson is a Moebian rat of average male Moebian height, he has orange eyes and grey fur with pink ears and tail. He is usually seen in military gear,(mostly based of British soldier uniforms and gear in WW2.) Personality Hyberson is an elegant and refined fellow. He is known to be a gentleman, even to his opponents at certain times. To Hyberson the thrill of adventure and the sense of justice drives him to press onward in conflict after conflict.Hyberson can be a tad cynical at times, but this is usually through light hearted humor and seen with a pleasant smile. On the battlefield however, Hyberson has proven time after time to be a fierce and courageous soldier. Often he shows valor and bravery in circumstances where many other soldiers would show fear. History Hyberson grew up in the lower part of the Moebian city of Evestald. As the son of a police officer he learned to aim a gun and the value of bravery, even in dark times. Also his father gave him a strong sense of justice, in his mind. His mother was a baker and she taught him proper social skills and etiquette. Hyberson joined the AMA to help defend his home country from the Egg invasion. Hyberson's first shining moment was during the fierce battles of the Moebian Great Dessert campaign. After the AMA's forced retreat Hyberson saw action in Mercia battling a less then formidable Egg army then the one he fought before, this time Hyberson was lead to victory under the command of the AMA leader Ivan Bradanska. Stats: Skills Hyberson is a skilled marksman and a very agile soldier,(as most AMA soldiers tend to be due to rigorous training.) While not the strongest Moebian, Hyberson is adept to melee combat. Hyberson knows how to use what he has and to scavenge for supplies, (such as those from enemy camps, dead or captured soldiers.) Weaknesses Hyberson is known to be a tad stubborn at times, often questioning orders (mostly only in his head though.) Also Hyberson seems to possess a slight disdain towards Siagian's, such as Sgt.Marcus. Hyberson believes in doing things by the book, therefore when other AMA soldiers seem to try unorthodox tactics, he is usually known to object to this sort of thinking. Quotes: In battle *Bloody hell! *Incoming! *Take cover! *Move to cover, go go go! *Return fire! *Let em have it lads! *Reloading! *Send the wankers to oblivion! *Shite, sniper, get down! *Where the bloody hell is our air support?!? *Frag out! *Flash bang out! *Deploying smoke. *Spotted a tango, range several meters. *Let eggie have it! *I'm here to sip tea and kick arse, and I guess we're running low in tea rations. *For baron, and planet! *Eggies comin in to the roit! *Eggies coming in, left flank! *Shite, eggies brought in tanks! *Gunnie's brought in tanks, take cower! *Enemy air support! Take cover and prep the strikers! *Gunnie's sending in humans! Keep firing! *Keep firing, keep firing! *Send the humans all the way back to the prime land! *Blood hell, fall back! *Get back! Out of combat: *Good day, care for a spot of tea? *Tea time gents, have a sip. *Sir, yes sir! *At once sir! *At once, mi lord. *Attention! *Left left, left roit left! *Let's go, one two, one two! Notes: *Hyberson's name comes from the character Iverson on Medal of Honor: Frontline. *Like many Moebians, Hyberson is known to be left handed, as opposed to primal Mobians. *Hyberson's species is a reference to the British 7th Armored Divison, the "Dessert Rats" *Hyberson's Uniform, gear, and weaponry is an obvious reference to British soldiers during WW2. *Despite the picture above, Hyberson's usual armament is a sort of futuristic version of the Sten gun. It fires plasma rounds and is a made by the Moebian arms manufacture, Reaper. *This is Hyberson's theme song: Hyberson's theme song: Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC